The present invention relates in general to vehicle steering systems and in particular to an improved tapered kingpin assembly for a steering axle.
Steering axle assemblies for vehicles are well known in the art. Such assemblies are usually provided on the front axle of a vehicle, the outside ends of which are provided with means for pivotally mounting respective steering knuckles thereupon. To achieve this pivotal mounting, a kingpin is typically mounted at each end of the axle. The steering knuckle includes bearing means adapted to rotatably engage the kingpin and pivot relative to the axle. Spindles are provided at the outer ends of the steering knuckles, upon which the wheels of the vehicle may be mounted.
It will be appreciated that such kingpin assemblies constitute an important portion of a steering system of the vehicle. In the past, vehicle kingpin assemblies have been relatively complicated mechanical structures. Assembly and maintenance of such prior art kingpin assemblies were difficult and time-consuming. Also, because of the number of parts involved and the difficulties in working with them, such prior art kingpin assemblies were relatively expensive. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved kingpin assembly having fewer parts and a simpler construction, while maintaining the reliability and durability thereof.